


Direct Orders

by PileOfScraps



Category: mcyt
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Lmanburg, Other, Swearing, Traitor Toby Smith | Tubbo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26652724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PileOfScraps/pseuds/PileOfScraps
Summary: After Jschlatt won the election, Tubbo had to make a hard choice. It was between the chance at freedom or the chance at living under tyranny forever.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 136





	1. One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing and Death

They agreed to meet in the woods. The location made Wilbur anxious, he had yet to fully trust the bubbly younger male ever since he stayed back with Schlatt. Tommy assured him that the smaller male couldn’t possibly do anything wrong. He was their Tubbo. The one who would find the brightside in anything, the one who just wanted to make everyone happy. They made it to the spot and saw a young man with messy brown hair and a dirty suit. 

“Hi Tubbo.” Wilbur was the first to speak.

The smaller turned around and nodded at the two men approaching him. 

“Wilbur. Tommy. How are you guys?” Tubbo spoke with an anxious shake in his voice.

Tommy was the one to speak up this time. 

“We are doing fine, now. Why’d you wanna meet?” 

Tubbo’s eyes flickered with an emotion neither of the older men could pick up. Tubbo places a hand in his suit pocket to make sure the knife was still there. He tried to argue with Schlatt but it was to no use.

A Week Ago

“Toby. I need you to go kill Wilbur and Tommy.” Schlatt spoke with poison in his voice.

“Sch- Mr. President. I- I don’t think i can do that..” Tubbo spoke, walking at a slower pace behind Schlatt. Niki and Eret at his sides

Schlatt stopped in his tracks, turning quickly towards the smaller boy and grabbed him by the collar.

“You wouldn’t want to disobey direct orders, now would you?” Jschlatt lifted him off the ground slightly. 

“Put him down.” Niki spoke, shoving Schlatt to the side and grabbing the smaller boy.

She placed Tubbo to the side and let him regain his breath, Eret just watched Tubbo intently until they heard a loud smack. 

Schlatt is standing over Niki, hand held out in front of him as she falls to the ground holding her cheek.

“Niki!” Eret quickly rushes to her side, lifting her off of the ground.

“I think you forget your place, Niki. Who here runs this sorry excuse of a country? That’s right. I do.” Schlatt wipes his hand on his suit and glares at her.

“You don’t own shit. This place belongs to Wil and Tommy.” Niki spat at him. 

Tubbo was watching the altercation and just couldn’t handle it. 

Before Schlatt could say another word, he spoke up.

“I will go kill Wilbur! Just don’t hurt her..”

Niki shouts out a pained cry while Schlatt just walks over to Tubbo and ruffles his hair. 

“That’s my boy! My Tubbo is always on top of the game! Now. I will leave you to prepare for your task.” With that, Schlatt smiles and walks away.

Tubbo looks over to Niki and Eret. Niki has her hand slapped over her mouth and tears streaming down her face. Eret’s emotion is being hidden by their glasses, but their body language shows obvious discomfort. 

“Tubbo.. You can’t hurt him..” Niki says through broken sobs. 

Tubbo looks down at the ground, looking anywhere but their faces.

“I.. I can’t disobey direct orders.. I couldn’t bear to see you hurt. It’s for L’manburg, Niki..”

“SO YOU THINK THAT KILLING WILBUR IS THE BEST OPTION FOR L’MANBURG?”

“Niki I’m just following orders-” He gets cut off by Eret this time.

“Niki.. Trust him. I’m sure he won’t actually kill him.. Right?” Eret stares at the younger male, who still refuses to look up at them. 

Finally, Tubbo looks up. His expression is unreadable. 

“I need to go get ready.” And with that, Tubbo was gone. 

Present Day

The three men have been standing in the clearing for what felt like hours, but in reality it was just a few minutes. Looking at the two men that certainly cannot trust him after the betrayal and having to take them down in this moment really hurt his morals. He can’t do it. But he also can’t disobey the president. 

‘Maybe I can just injure them and take the bloody clothes to Schlatt. Then i don’t actually have to kill anyone’ Tubbo thinks to himself. 

“Tubbo. Why are you so silent? Why did you need us?” Tommy spoke up, the nerves he’s been holding back finally coming out.  
Tubbo can’t do it. He needs to but he can’t. The only sound the three can hear is the sound of running water from a nearby creek. He places his hand in his pocket and grips the knife tightly, running up and gives Wilbur a tight hug with the knife between them. 

“T-Tubbo! I-.. We trusted you..” Wilbur chokes out. 

Tommy grabs Tubbo and pulls him off of Wilbur. 

“TUBBO! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Tommy holds the younger man out in front of him. 

Tubbo falls to the ground with tears streaming out of his eyes.

“Shit- I need to take him home.” Tommy runs over to Wilbur, lifting him up and sprinting back home without moving the knife currently in his chest. 

Tubbo looks at his hands, currently plagued with the blood of his friend.

“W-why did i do that.. I didn’t want to do that..”

The walk back to Manburg was silent. The first person he was on his way in was Niki. She looked at his blood stained suit and skin and stared at him, mouth agape.

“You didn’t..” She walked over to him, tears forming.

He tries to push past her and head home but she grabs him and holds him in place. 

“I can’t disobey the president, Niki.” He glances up, tears still in his eyes. 

“He isn’t your president, Tubbo. But you might have just killed the only man who could have saved us from his tyranny.” She drops her hands off his shoulders and pushes him back slightly. 

Tubbo can’t bear to see her like this. He knows what he did was wrong but it shouldn’t have actually killed him, right? Wilbur is a strong man, he always bounces back.. But what if he doesn’t? What if he has ruined his chance at freedom forever?


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Swearing and Death/Asking to Die

It’s been 2 years since Tubbo killed Wilbur. Tommy and Niki have cut ties with him leaving him with Eret and Karl. It’s currently the re-election. Tubbo sits in the stands, staring up at the stage where Tommy and Schlatt stand next to each other, Niki in the middle holding up the total votes. The smaller male glances at Schlatt before placing a hand on his left eye. The two of them had got in a fight resulting in an injury to his eye and him going blind. Schlatt wasn’t very happy with the fact that Tommy was left alive. Eret notices his small discomfort and places a hand on the small of his back.

“Tommy will win, you will be free, Tubbo.” Eret rubs his back as Tubbo feels light tears roll down his cheeks.

He quickly wipes them off and glances over at Karl who was sitting next to him, with a little bit of fear in his eyes. Soon the three men were cut off by a tap on the mic causing them all to look up. 

Niki clears her throat and begins to speak.

“Hello everyone. Welcome to the re-election for our new president.”

Niki’s voice had an edge. It wasn’t as soft as it usually was and Tubbo knew that was because of him. 

“If you were unaware, the two parties we have are the Schlatt party and the Tommy party.”

She took a deep breath, locking eyes with Tubbo and glaring at him, causing him to shrink in his seat. 

“While with the last election we lost some valuable landmarks and valuable people, we have time to make amends and rebuild our society.”

That line gave Tubbo hope. Would they forgive him and let them move on or would they exile him like he did Wilbur.

“Now for the votes.”

Tubbo wasn’t wearing his suit. That was part of the reason Schlatt was angry. He was wearing his normal green shirt and jeans. His hair was messy but he didn’t care. He was far too anxious to care anymore. If Schlatt won, he would surely have Niki and Tommy exiled. Probably Tubbo too. If Tommy won, they would have L’manburg back. They could fix the broken wounds in all of their souls.

“Schlatt leaves the voting with.. 45% of the popular vote. Meaning, Tommy wins with 55%.”

Her voice was the happiest it’s been in months but it still wasn’t as happy as the old Niki would have been. Tubbo stared at the stage with a huge smile on his face, glancing at Schlatt who had a blank expression on his face. 

“Now, allow our winner to speak. Tommy? Are you ready?”

Tommy nods and walks over to the mic staring out into the crowd and locking eyes with Tubbo.

“Hello everyone. As you may know, my partner Wilbur was supposed to be here but due to some unfortunate circumstances, he is no longer with us.”

As Tommy continues his speech about Wilbur, Tubbo looks just about anywhere but the stage to try to find closure. He looks at the balcony of a nearby building and sees Techno and Dream watching the stage intensely. Glancing around the seats he sees more people. Sapnap, George, Punz, Quackity.. They’re all staring at the stage. Suddenly he hears his name. 

“Toby.” Tommy spoke with venom in his voice.

He had never called him that. He knew this wouldn't end well. All eyes were on him, nothing felt safe or comforting. This was the end for him.

Tommy laughs, dryly.

“Ah yes. Mr. Tubbo. Our Tubbo in a Box. Please stand at the end of the aisle.”

He would be lying if he said he wasn’t scared. He looked to Eret for support but she glanced away. He was alone at this moment. He stood up, legs shaking and walked to the end of the aisle. He looked up at the stage with tears in the corners of his eyes but he refused to be weak at this moment. 

“Toby Smith. Do you think this crowd of people know what you did?”

Tubbo opens his mouth to speak but no words come out.

“This young man, this oh so wholesome young man. This man right here is the one who killed L’manburg’s founder, Wilbur Soot.”

A cluster of silent gasps fills the space around them and that’s when the tears start to fall. As the gasps turn into whispers Tubbo has a hard time holding his head up high. 

“At first I didn't know what to do with you Tubbo, but I've decided to give you the same fate you gave us. Toby Smith, under my rule I will have you banished from this SMP!”

The tears can't be held back anymore. Everything around him shattered in this moment. His head turned towards the balcony with Dream but the man seemed to be gone.

“Tommy,, I- I didn’t have a choice! I had to do it!” 

Tommy ignored his pleas and passed the mic to Niki. He walked down the stairs and grabbed the smaller by the arm, pulling him inside of his base.

“Tommy listen, I didn’t have a choice I needed to or Schlatt would have killed both of you on his own.”

“Then you should have let him, Tubbo! You have done nothing but break our trust since the first election. You broke the walls, our signs, our hearts..”

Tubbo placed his hands on Tommy’s shoulders.

“You need to listen to me! Would you rather both of you die with no chance of getting back our legacy or one of you die with a high chance of not having to live under his bullshit rules?”

Tommy grabbed the smaller man’s wrists and threw them off of him.

“Don’t fucking touch me. How can you sit here and live with yourself after killing the man who made us feel loved and like we belonged? Have you seen Niki? You fucking broke her.”

Tubbo’s tears were making it hard to see the emotion on Tommy’s face, all he knew is that it wasn’t a good one.

“I’m sorry!! Okay?! I didn’t want to! I feel awful.. I can’t live like this.. If you want to fucking kill me, go ahead.” 

Tubbo wipes his eyes, his angry face falling to a softer one.

“Kill me, Tommy.”

He pulls a knife out of his pocket, the same one used to kill Wilbur, and places it in the angrier blonde’s hands. 

“Please.. I can’t take it..”

Tommy stares at the knife. He’s never seen Tubbo like this. He’s usually so happy and bubbly. Never once has he seen him begging someone to take his life. Tubbo grabs Tommy’s hand and positions it so the knife is pressed to his chest. 

“TOMMY PLEASE!”

Tommy drops the knife. He may have been upset but he didn’t want him dead, he just wanted him to feel the pain he and Wilbur felt when they were kicked out of their home. Hell, he doesn’t even want that anymore.. He doesn't want to hurt him anymore.

“Tubbo.. I-..”

He sighs, placing his hands on the crying man’s face wiping his tears. He leads him to the ground, getting him to sit down. Tommy looks at the knife and slides it as far away as he can.

“Talk to me.. What happened that has you so broken up like this..?”

Tubbo catches his breath and stares at the ground. 

“You’ve noticed the scar on my eye, right?”

Tommy hadn’t noticed. In fact, he hadn’t even realized it was a dull grey instead of his normal blue.

“Well, when i came home from… yea.. Schlatt was a little upset that I didn't follow through with direct orders and kill both of you and we got in a bit of a fight..”

Tommy nods, letting Tubbo know he understands and can continue. Tubbo gestures towards the knife across the floor and sighs.

“He took the knife and uh, cut my eye.”

Tubbo flinches, as does Tommy.

“So.. I’m blind in my left eye now.”

Tommy nods. 

“Thanks for letting me explain myself, Tommy. Not that it means much because I’m being banished, heh.”

Tommy had forgotten about that. His whole speech was based on the thoughts he had been unable to get out since Tubbo was stuck by Schlatt’s side for the past 2 years.

“I’m not gonna banish you, Tubbo. But I cannot trust you at the moment. Niki surely will need a lot of talking too.”

Tubbo nods, understandingly. 

“Now, I need to finish my speeches. They’re probably worried around me. Bye Tubbo.”

They two wave at each other and Tommy leaves Tubbo on the ground. Tubbo waits a couple seconds before standing up and walking towards the woods. Tubbo hates that they made the clearing where Wilbur died his tombstone. The smaller male kneels down in front of the grave and places his hand on it.

“Hey Wilbur, If you didn’t know, Tommy and Niki won the election.. Heh..”

He wants to cry but the tears have run out from his earlier moment with Tommy.

“I-.. I’m so sorry.. Niki hates me and Tommy doesn’t trust me, which is reasonable.. I hope you’re doing okay and watching them succeed. I think I might be next to join you if things don’t calm down in L’manburg..”

While Tubbo didn’t know this, Wilbur’s ghost was sitting with him. It hurt the spirit to see his happy go lucky Tubbo in this broken state. The ghost leans his head on the shoulder of the younger male. Tubbo shivers and looks around, right through the ghost. He can feel Wilbur around him and that’s what hurts the most. 

“Im sorry Tubbo.. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”


End file.
